You're messing with the wrong Sheriff
by Kimandshego
Summary: It wasn't just sweet characters that came to Storybrooke, it was the dark and dirty ones as well. After being attacked in her own home and rendered helpless, Regina reluctantly allows Emma to stay a while. Rated M for non-consensual…activities. Swan Queen fem-slash. If you don't like it, get away from my fic and don't come back! Please read and Review!


It wasn't just sweet characters that came to Storybrooke, it was the dark and dirty ones as well. After being attacked in her own home and rendered helpless, Regina reluctantly allows Emma to stay a while. Rated M for non-consensual…activities. Swan Queen. Image by DanieliHautequest on deviant art.

* * *

><p>She lay there, violated, in her own home. Why? Why did this happen to her? Why would <em>he<em> do this? He, although the newest member, was one of Robins men, one that obviously hid his true nature from the rest of his group. Michael, the bastard, a man with no soul. And that's a lot when compared with the woman he just… raped. She tried to hold back the tears as she lay in the foyer of her once secure mansion but to no avail, they flowed freely at the thought of what had just occurred. You would think that no-one would dear attack her, but it doesn't mean some idiots won't try. Then again, he had a way to combat her magic, to subdue her and render nothing more than a weak woman.

There was a loud thumping at the door, Regina tensed slightly but remembered that if it was _him_ then he wouldn't knock, just barge right in. Someone was yelling her name outside the door, an annoying voice that he would recognize anywhere. The door was kicked open, letting light flood into the previously dim room. In the doorway stood very unmistakable blonde in a red leather jacket. Emma, holstering the gun she had held out in front of her, rushed to the woman lying in the middle of the floor with ripped clothing and half naked appearance.

"Oh my god Regina! What happened?"

Regina just sat there, looking at the Sheriff with frightened doe eyes, conveying all the Savior needed to know what happened not an hour before.

"Okay, Ruby?! Call an ambulance! Don't worry Regina, I'll keep you safe yeah?"

All the brunette did was nod weakly at Emma's reassuring words. If there was one thing you needed to know about the town, it's that you never piss off the Sheriff. The two may not have gotten on all that well, but it was obvious to most people how protective of the Evil Queen Emma was. Silently, she made a vow to personally castrate the person who did this to Henry's other mother. Not that she wouldn't do that anyway, a guy like that deserved to be off the streets.

The ambulance arrived in record time, Ruby had taken care to request an all-female team, already guessing the blonde question. That and she had gotten a glimpse of the under-dressed Mayor, so it wasn't hard to guess. She may have been the Evil Queens enemy for a while, it didn't mean that she believed that she deserved this fate. From what the operator had said, a bed was ready and waiting for her in a private clinic. She was thoroughly disgusted with the man who harmed Regina, but she also felt pity since he had pissed off the two most volatile women in town.

Emma was sweaty. Her thoughts just wouldn't drift from think about how Regina was doing, so much so that she had requested to stay at the hospital to protect the woman. On the way, the toll on Regina had finally caught up with her and she passed out during the five minute ambulance ride. Now the Savior was waiting for the woman to wake and give her the good news: she wasn't pregnant. But, as with all good news there must also be bad news. Regina was to stay under observation for the next couple of days to see if Dr Hopper was needed to counsel the woman, not that she'd agree.

"Miss Swan?" Whale approached. "She's woken up. Keep it in mind that she's still a little sore and sleepy and I needn't remind you not to distress her with too many questions."

"Don't worry, I won't. I'll take it nice and slow Whale but I'm going to take this opportunity to tell you that no-one enters that room without me, Mary Margret or David present. Henry will be give some alone time later."

"Of course, now right this way."

Emma followed him to a small room just down the hall by the nurse's station, with cameras on the door from four different directions. Two of her most trusted volunteers stood guard on either side of the door, with the most through background check you could get.

In the room, Regina was sleeping soundly. There was a rhythmic beeping from the heart-rate monitor, and the blood pressure was currently low. Emma took of her red leather jacket and draped it on the chair as Whale left the room. She looked at the brunette with a surprisingly caring gaze as she slumbered peacefully. A voice unexpectedly spoke.

"I do hope you're not planning on looking at me all evening Miss Swan, someone might get the wrong idea."

"Jesus Regina! You nearly gave me a frigging heart attack!"

The brunette opened her eyes and looked toward the blonde with raised eyebrows. Who knew the Sheriff would be this on edge? But then again, she probably wasn't expecting the woman to wake up any time soon either, raising one specific question in the former Mayor's head.

"Exactly what are you doing here Miss Swan?"

"Uh well... I-I was waiting for you to wake up so I could um, ask some questions."

"About what, dear?"

"You know exactly what about Regina. You don't have to answer them now but I-"

"I'll tell you some of what I know Miss Swan."

"Okay, if it becomes too stressful just tell me and we can stop there. Now, did you know your assailant?" the Sheriff said, sitting down and pulling out a note pad.

"Yes."

"Do you know his name?"

"Yes."

"What is it?"

"Michael…something. I can't remember."

"That's OK. Was he invited or was it forced entry?"

"Forced. He came to my door and barged in after I opened it."

"Do you mind describing it, it the fullest detail? If you get uncomfortable just stop."

"I don't need coddling Miss Swan." Regina snapped, infuriated with the blondes gentle approach to the subject. She calmed a little before continuing. "But fine, I heard a knock at the door…"

* * *

><p><em>Regina was startled by the knock at the door. She wasn't expecting anyone, especially not at this time in the morning. It was what, five am? Too early for that annoying blonde Sheriff that had barged into her life to come knocking unless something had happened to Henry, which was extremely unlikely, even though he was staying at the un-Charmings. It was till dark outside, so she assumed that it was just another resident that had broken down.<em>

_She switched on the foyer light, the brightness disorienting her for a few seconds. All she wanted was a glass of water, not company forcing her to wake up properly. Her silk pajamas hung not too loosely, yet not too tightly against her lithe form as she walked to the door. She undid the lock and peered outside to see a ragged man dressed in a camouflage jacket, green trousers and combat boots. His face was smooth and covered in freckles, framed by fiery ginger hair. She recognized him from the last few weeks in the Enchanted Forest the year before._

"_Ah, Michael. Is there something I can help you with?"_

"_You remember last year when I told you about Cindy?"_

"_Oh yes, you have your own magic mirror, what about her?"_

"_She told me something about you, something I can help you with my Queen."_

_She raised her eyebrow at this wondering what the hell he was on about, but before she could ask barged in, forcing her away from the door. He closed it before advancing on her surprised from. Before she could use her magic he threw something that caught around her wrist, a painful sensation ripped through her body as if her very soul was being torn away. After the pain ceased, she was breathing hard but tried to conjure a fireball, or something, but nothing happened. He smirked, advancing on her tired and prone form._

"_What…are you doing?" she asked meekly._

"_I'm cleansing you. It's not the magic that makes you unholy witch, it's who you choose to fall in love with."_

"_Robin…"_

"_Is not the man you truly love. For it to be true it needs to be on a subconscious level and we both know you're only forcing yourself to be attracted to men." He got on his knees and leaned down to her ear where she lay on the floor, "You're gay, and I know who you're attracted to."_

* * *

><p>"You're gay?"<p>

"Yes, Miss Swan, I am. And no, I will not divulge the woman I'm attracted to. Hell, I don't even know."

"As long as it's not my mother I think we're fine."

"I may not know who, but I do know it's definitely not her."

They both laughed at the absurd thought of Regina and Snow White in love. It was something that would never happen in a million years, even though the two had reconciled during the Zelena problem. Their moment was interrupted by Emma's phone ringing.

"Oh, he's here."

"Who's here?"

"Henry! I didn't want him to see you until I had asked you some of the questions. Plus I have no idea how you want to play this."

"What do you mean?"

"Are we going to tell him you were raped? I don't think so, unless you want him to know so I wanted to wait until you were awake before he's sprung on you."

"How very… considerate Miss Swan. I find your course of action appropriate, I uh, would have done the same-"

"You would?"

"Yes, back as I was saying. I want to tell him I had a nasty fall down the stairs, if he asks, my ankle is sprained and my ribs still need to be checked since I am pained there."

"Sure, he's in the lobby. Just so you know, I'm going to be in here most of the time and no-one is allowed in unless Mary Margret, David or I am in the room as well. But I will leave you alone with Henry if you want."

Emma went to collect Henry before she could reply, giving the brunette sometime to think before her son arrived. Will he believe her? He's seen through here lies before so why not now? Will he be genuinely worried? Many more questions raced around her skull, making her slightly dizzy. This had never happened before, and Henry knows she's not so clumsy that she would fall down or even so much as trip over her own feet. Perhaps Emma leaving to collect her son wasn't such a good idea, it left her time to think instead of coming up with ways to further antagonize the blonde Sheriff.

But back there, she didn't tell the exact truth. No, she didn't want Emma to know her deepest secret which was better left buried. It was best to tell the Sheriff that she didn't know who she was in love with, unless she wanted to be taunted and shunned for all eternity. Snow definitely wouldn't approve of her choice in mate, considering that it was her daughter she was interested in. Ha! Emma would flip if she knew who was really sending those flowers every month, sending the anonymous cards and love notes. No-one else knew she was the Sheriff's secret admirer, not even Henry.

She heard voices approach, deep in conversation about something or other. The sources rounded the corner into her room, revealing themselves to Emma and Henry. He looked at his other mother and grinned wildly. Regina was a little freaked, he looked just like Michael for a second, she resisted the urge to scream and yell for Emma to get rid of the now strange male creature. Instead she smiled as warmly as she could and beckoned for Henry to give her a hug despite it now being a terrifying prospect.

She looked at Emma over his shoulder with a look that practically screamed for her not to be left alone. Emma simple nodded and sat on the chair with her coat, just in range of Regina's vision so the brunette didn't feel alone in the room. She felt sorry for the former mayor… to be attacked in your own home and left so defenseless, such a pity. Of course, this Michael fellow's balls were under threat considering who he's pissed off. Henry pulled away and smiled.

"How you feeling?"

"I'm fine Henry."

"But if you were fine then you wouldn't be here. What happened?"

"I had an accident Henry and I sprained my ankle. We're still waiting for them to check my ribs for any sign of damage."

"How'd it happen?"

"I was tired and I tripped over my own feet. I'll be out soon sweetie."

"But you're you, you never trip over your own feet…"

"I did this time Henry, it happens to the best of us. Look how many times Snow tripped up in her childhood. So many wounds I had to clean."

"Didn't you have, I don't know… servants for that?" Emma asked.

"As if, she insisted that I do it like I could magically heal them, not that I couldn't." she sighed, Emma shook her head a little. Her mother was a keeper.

Henry started telling Regina about his weekend, oblivious to how terrified his mother was of him. She knew it wasn't his fault, but her instincts were telling her that he was dangerous, a monster but through years of ignoring her survival instincts, she sat through her sons story, laughing, nodding and responding at the right times. But the fear was still there, and she fought to keep it concealed.

Eventually it was time for Henry to go back to his Grandparents. He had asked whether Mr Gold would let him stay there for the night, wanting to spend some time with his grandfather and new grandmother. Regina said it was alright if Gold and Belle were fine with it, which of course they were considering how enamored with Henry's book Belle was.

When Henry left, Emma sat back in her chair and comfortable, closing her eyes and preparing to go to sleep when a voice interrupted her.

"What do you think you're doing Miss Swan?"

"Sleeping."

"Shouldn't you be doing that in your own home?"

"I'm not leaving Regina. I told I'd be here most of the time and that's what I'm doing. As a light sleep I'll know if someone comes in and anyway, I have to check who is allowed in and out of this room. Not to mention I have volunteers outside. I made sure none matched the description when I when down to collect Henry."

"I take it nothing I can say or do will get you out of this room."

"Nope, and if he tries again that guy will lose any manhood he had, if any."

"Aren't we the overprotective Sheriff."

"Maybe, but Henry would be devastated if he lost you and honesty, so would I."

"Do you…like me Miss Swan?"

"You're one of the few friends I have Regina, one of the even fewer who would help me out."

"I…Like you too Miss Swan."

* * *

><p>Henry walked with Belle to Mr Gold's house, but she could tell something wasn't standing right with him. Since he was technically now her grandson, she decided to do something being the meddling woman she was.<p>

"What's wrong Henry?"

"It's my mom."

"Emma?"

"No, Regina. Something's wrong. She thought that I couldn't tell, but I think she was scared of me."

"Why would she be scared of you?"

"It has something to do with this supposed 'fall' she had this morning. When I walked in the room, I don't think she knew how terrified she looked. I'm worried and if it was just a fall, Emma wouldn't want to stay the night, nor would she post guards outside mom's room."

"Well, I can see what I can glean from Ruby and Emma but if I think you're not old enough…"

"You won't tell me, got it. Now all we need is a code name."

Belle smiled and shook her head as the approached the house, remembering all of what Emma had told her about Henry and his obsession with operations and code names.

"How about… Operation Chimera?"

"Nah, that's for…something else."

"I see, um… what about Operation Book Worm?"

"I love it! Plus, no offence, but you are kind of a book worm."

"None taken, I think everybody in Storybrooke knows how obsessed with books I am."

Henry smiled as they walked in the door where Mr Gold greeted them. Ever since Baelfire's death, he had made a promise to keep Henry safe. Rumple smiled at his grandson and beckoned for him to follow having already prepped a room of his arrival. He left Henry and his wife to look over and talk about the book before picking up a small heart-shaped pendent.

It was made of pure gold, very simplistic. Waving his hand, it glowed a faint red before he conjured a small, blood-red velvet box and placing it inside.

* * *

><p>Will update ASAP!<p> 


End file.
